Big Boss
Big Boss is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Nigel) in 2014 film, Rio 2. He is the leader of the illegal loggers who are deforesting the Amazon. He was voiced by the late Miguel Ferrer who played the antagonist from Mulan. When Linda and Tulio find out that there are more of the rare Spix's macaws living in the Amazon, they bring attention to the spot of the jungle where the loggers are working illegally. To make sure he and his workers are not found by the authorities, Big Boss declares the two his enemies and demands them to be taken care of, before they can prove the macaws live there, and bring the media. Bio Big Boss is first seen watching the news on TV, and learning Tulio and Linda are looking for rare macaws around the area his loggers are working. Mad with the realization, he throws the remote control on the TV screen, breaking it, calling the couple "tree-huggers." He sends a voice mail to someone, asking for his boat. He then throws the lollipop he was sucking on into the tank of piranhas in his office and leaves. The piranhas aggressively eat the red lollipop. Shortly after the Spix's Macaw Family and the others arrive at the Amazon jungle, Big Boss is seen arriving around the area by boat. The trees around there are all cut down. When he enters the tent of his workers, he sees the foreman playing chess with their Emperor Tamarin friend. The monkey wins, leading Big Boss to comment he'd always thought the foreman wasn't smarter than a monkey. He then shows the loggers a newspaper with a picture of Tulio and Linda, reading, "Pássaros raros na Amazônia" (Rare birds in Amazon). He explains they are a threat to their illegal work. Caressing their variety of chainsaws suggestively, and finally grabbing an axe, he tells them not to let the couple "play in his backyard." He tells one of them to put an end to their "bird watching expedition," and the others to keep cutting down trees. Finally, he throws the axe on the map hanging on the wall and leaves. All his workers left very scared by his attitude. Linda and Tulio end up encountering the loggers, and Tulio is held captive. Linda runs back to their camping, only to find Big Boss is there. He has been led there by their little friend the emperor tamarin, who had found their camp earlier. Big Boss and his minions tie Linda and Tulio to a tree. He mocks them by wondering aloud if the jungle they worked so hard to protect will return the favor. He then calls them "tree-huggers" once more and leaves. The tree they are tied to is marked with an "X," meaning it will be cut down, and Linda and Tulio along with it. At the end of the movie, the loggers get scared of the macaws, but Big Boss tells them they're only "pigeons" in a pejorative way, and demands them to keep cutting trees. The loggers are then attacked and defeated by the flock, so Big Boss works by himself, setting dynamite to trees. When he lights them on fire, Blu arrives and grabs the explosives, taking them away. Big Boss tries to stop him, but is knocked down by Nigel, who goes after Blu himself. Big Boss then finds himself face to face with a giant boa, and nervously offers it a lollipop. Later, we see the same boa spitting out a lollipop, with a full belly the size of a human, and Big Boss' hat over it, revealing that Big Boss was eaten alive by the huge snake. The emperor tamarin appears from under the hat, grabs the lollipop and sucks on it. Appearance Big Boss is a fat, middle-aged man have a large mustache, and wears a white suit and panama hat, with leather boots. He is balding, with a comb over. Design Concept : "The logger boss was described to me as someone who had worked his way up to the top via bullying and coercion. I tried to give his visual design a very quiet but intimidating presence." : ―Jason Sadler, Character Designer1 Personality Big Boss is ruthless, intelligent, cruel, and greedy. Big Boss knows what he wants and he knows how to get people to do it. He does not tolerate anyone getting in his way, and has no regards to the destruction of nature. When his illegal trade is put at risk by Linda and Tulio, he tries to get rid of them. He treats his workers poorly, frightens them, and takes matters into his own hands when he needs to. He also seems to have an addiction to lollipops, being seen consuming lots of them through the movie. He is also very arrogant and short-tempered; he is rather abusive towards the other loggers, and has no respect for the animals in the Amazon, calling the Spix's macaws "pigeons" when they arrive at the logging site. However, he is nice and friendly towards his pet emperor tamarin, sharing lollipops with him. Trivia * He is the fourth human to be an antagonist. The first three are Marcel, Tipa, and Armando. * He and Marcel share some similarities: ** They are both cruel and stern to their henchmen. ** They each have a pet that has the same personality as their owners. ** Both of them each suffered a defeat. *** Marcel's in jail. *** Big Boss got swallowed by a snake, and is presumably digested. ** They hosted illegal businesses for money. ** Marcel was smuggling birds. ** Big Boss was destroying the Amazon forest. ** Big Boss and Marcel also only show respect or niceness to their pets; Nigel for Marcel and a monkey for Big Boss. * Big Boss seems to be addicted to lollipops, as he is seen consuming a lot of them. * He has a picture of himself standing over a large cut down tree, framed in his office. * His office has a variety of animal resources in it (horns, a stuffed capybara, a tank full of piranhas and a bull skull in the bottom of the tank, a bull trophy which might be for livestock farming, and a stuffed snake.) * Interestingly, animal by-products are very prejudicial to the environment, which reinforces his personality of being anti-ecological. The trophy might very well be for the practice of livestock farming, since that is the main reason for deforestation of the Amazon. However, Big Boss deforests the Amazon to make money; that's why he's the true main villain. * He bears a strong resemblance to the Panama Hat from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Obese characters Category:Those eaten Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Males